Banana Splits
by x Ugly Duckling x
Summary: George discovers the most curious thing of all: marriage. Ted (the Man in the Yellow Hat) and Maggie have lots of surprises for him as their little family evolves. Includes elements from both the TV show and movies.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This story is based off the modern Curious George TV series & movies (not the original books) and includes elements from both. It happens some time after the 2****nd**** movie. **

**This ISN'T a children's story, although you could read parts of it to children and they might enjoy it. I blend George's simple, innocent viewpoint with slightly more mature concepts, which you'd actually never see on the show. It's not risqué, and there are no lemons or graphic details, but… you'll see what I mean. It's good clean fun for anyone old enough to know about the birds & the bees.**

George glanced at the clock as he reached for another crayon. Yawning softly, he blinked and returned his attention to the coloring book on the table. It was well past his bedtime, but the Man in the Yellow Hat still wasn't back from his date with Maggie.

Ted had given George permission to stay up late and wait for him to return. George had found this strange, but he wasn't about to argue with the chance to stay up later than usual.  
After an exhausting, thorough exploration of their apartment building from basement to rooftop, he'd settled into an African Safari coloring book. He was in the middle of scribbling in an elephant's trunk when his heavy eyelids began to droop. George tried valiantly to stay awake, wanting to enjoy every last moment of late-night freedom, but it was hopeless. The little monkey finally let his head rest on the kitchen table, and gentle snores could soon be heard rising from a sea of scattered crayons.

Ted returned fifteen minutes later, cautiously peering around the door as he stepped inside. One look at the table and his mouth fell in a defeated slant. He half expected this. Poor George, trying his best to stay awake. _If only we hadn't ordered dessert._

Quietly removing his shoes, Ted lifted George carefully from his chair and carried him to bed. Later, he smiled to himself while cleaning crayons from the table, casting a wistful glance around the brightly lit kitchen and darkened rooms beyond. Tomorrow he would tell George that this place was going to look – and feel – a lot different by this time next year.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning greeted them brightly, especially when George caught the smell of pancakes and sausage in the air. With an elated grin he scrambled down the hallway and practically crash-landed at the kitchen counter.

"Well good morning to you too!" laughed Ted, flipping another blueberry pancake over. "I had a feeling you'd be up early if I made these."

George giggled in anticipation as Ted presented him with a mouth-watering plate covered in syrup. "Eat up, little monkey."  
And he did. He inhaled the first serving in record time, handing the sticky plate to Ted with an equally sticky smile.  
"I'm glad you like them," Ted chuckled. A thoughtful look seemed to pass over his face as he scooped two more pancakes from the stack; George was far too eager to notice. "It's pretty special when we have pancakes, isn't it?" Ted asked the ravenous monkey. George gurgled a sound of affirmation between bites.

"Well, today is even _more_ special than usual," Ted paused, waiting to see if his words had any effect. It took several seconds before George tore his eyes away from the sticky feast and looked up. His chewing slowed as he took in Ted's meaningful expression.

"You know how I said you could stay up until I came home last night?" Ted began again. George nodded, his curiosity fully engaged now. "There was a reason for that. You see George, I knew my date with Maggie was going to be very special, and I wanted you to be awake so I could tell you about it right away."  
George finished swallowing and made a disappointed sound, looking somewhat ashamed. "Don't feel bad for falling asleep, I should've come home earlier," Ted added with a sympathetic smile. "Besides, the news is just as good today as it was yesterday!"

George had all but forgotten his plate of delicious food. Eyes locked with Ted's, his attention was never more intrigued than it was at this moment.

"Last night, I asked Maggie to marry me, and she said yes!" Ted finally announced, his face beaming as he threw his arms wide. The spatula in his right hand crashed into an overhead pot, causing an awkward scene of noise and confusion as he fought to restore order.

"Oops, that isn't good… oh, there goes another one… sorry George!" he muttered apologetically as the pans kept banging into each other like wind chimes. "Just give me a minute here…" George couldn't help but laugh as the Man in the Yellow Hat became more flustered with each passing second. At last, he managed to stop the swaying and clashing of metal and let out a sigh. His shoulders slumped in mock defeat.

"Now then, where were we?" he asked sheepishly. "So George, what do you think? About Maggie and me getting married?"

George shoveled the rest of his breakfast into his mouth and chewed deliberately while he thought. Married? What was that exactly? He'd heard the word before, but no one had fully explained it, at least not in front of him. He knew it had something to do with a big fancy wedding where everyone dresses up, but after that, he had no idea what to expect.

Ted could see the mild confusion and conflict in George's eyes. _He probably doesn't know what marriage means_, he realized. How could he, after all? A monkey who spends all day chasing adventure after adventure isn't going to know the first thing about a wedding, much less marriage itself.

"Maybe it would help if I explained what it _means_ to be married," Ted offered. "Well, you've seen weddings before. A woman wears a fancy white dress, and the man wears a nice suit or tuxedo, and they invite all their friends and family. They promise in front of everyone to love each other forever. But that's just the first part of getting married."

George was excited to learn more about this elusive subject. Even the deepest, most mysterious corners of the basement were nothing compared to this. He sensed there was far more magic and mystery in this…_marriage_ than in any other adventure he'd ever explored.

"After the wedding, the man and woman live together in their home. That means Maggie is coming here to live with us. Is that okay with you?"  
George was pleasantly surprised to hear Maggie would be much closer to them. He clapped his hands and nodded; he'd always enjoyed her company, and the idea of sharing breakfast, lunch, and dinner with her every day seemed wonderful. Plus, it would be great having another person around to take him to the park or zoo.

"Great!" Ted smiled. "I'm so glad. You're, well, kind of like a child to me, George, and it's important that parents and children have a good relationship. I'm sort of like your dad, and Maggie will be sort of like your mother."

Dad? Mother? Just as George was beginning to understand the concept of marriage, the Man in the Yellow Hat threw in two more unfamiliar words. At least, as unfamiliar as marriage had been.

Some of the neighborhood kids he played with used those terms. They were usually preceded with "my." He always figured it was something they owned… but he must have misunderstood, if a Dad and Mother were _people_.

"So I guess all that's left to add is when we're getting married. It's next summer, so we all have plenty of time to get ready," Ted assured him.

What else could George ask for? The Man in the Yellow Hat had explained everything, and Maggie was going to be with them all the time. Next summer – and all the adventures that would follow after it – couldn't come quickly enough.


	3. Chapter 3

And how quickly it did come! It seemed like no time at all before George was standing in the back of church, dressed in a toddler's tuxedo and holding a silky pillow with a box in the center. The Man in the Yellow Hat (who was pacing anxiously in the dressing room, last time George checked) had told him he had the most important job of all today: bringing the wedding rings up the aisle. Without the wedding rings, the wedding simply wouldn't happen. George hadn't taken his eyes off the tiny box all morning.

"Ooh how cute, look at the little monkey in the tuxedo!" a plump older woman cooed. Her floral dress had more ruffles and tiers than the fanciest wedding cake, and her giant hat was tilted at a ridiculous angle. _Aunt Doris_, George realized in the split second before she reached down to pinch his chubby monkey cheeks. It was only the tenth time this had happened to him in the past hour.

"Whose do you suppose he is?" asked the woman next to her. It was Aunt Doris' daughter Laura. George was glad Laura's arms were full with a six-month-old baby; as long as her hands were occupied, his cheeks were safe.

"I think he's Ted's," Aunt Doris answered. "Isn't he just the cutest thing?"

"He's pretty cute all right," Laura admitted. After a few seconds, she added with a coy smile, "But I bet he won't be the _only_ cute thing in their house for long."

Doris turned to give her daughter a quizzical look. "What do you mean, dear?"

Laura laughed lightly. "Oh come on Mother, you know what I mean," she replied, shifting the baby so he faced his grandmother. Laura gave her son a meaningful look and waited for Aunt Doris to notice.

Realization slowly spread across the older woman's face. "Oh, I see. Of course you're probably right," she winked with a quick adjustment of her hat.

George listened to their conversation with detached interest. His mind was preoccupied with the rings, and occasionally Ted or Maggie. He couldn't wait to see Maggie's fancy dress and watch them exchange vows and rings. The way Ted had described everything, it sounded like a fairy tale. Nothing these two women had to say could possibly be more exciting than what was about to happen.

Laura and her mother melted back into the crowd of guests, and George did his best to stay out of everyone's way. He saw Professor Wiseman and Mrs. Rinken dressed in bridesmaid gowns; it was funny seeing them in such fancy clothes, compared to their usual lab coat and overalls, respectively. Chef Pisghetti and farmer Rinken looked quite handsome in their formal groomsmen suits as well. George wondered if he would ever see so many people dressed so nicely ever again!

Once everyone was seated, music began to play in the background. Maggie appeared shortly after, more beautiful than any woman George had ever seen. She walked gracefully up to the front of church, where Ted stood waiting with a nervous smile. Everyone stood to watch.

Within an hour, everything George was waiting for happened: the Man in the Yellow Hat (who wasn't wearing his hat, just a yellow tie) promised to love Maggie forever, and she promised the same to him. They gave each other the rings that George carried on the pillow. At the end, they kissed each other in front of the entire church. That made George giggle to himself, and everyone started clapping.

"You did a great job, George!" Ted congratulated him afterward at the reception. "You may be the best ring-bearer ever!"  
Maggie picked George up to hug his little tuxedo-clad body. "I'll say! Thank you so much for being part of our special day, George." She proceeded to tickle him in the sides, making him fidget and squeal with laughter. He loved Ted and Maggie so much, and at this moment, he couldn't imagine a more perfect day or a more perfect family.


	4. Chapter 4

Within the span of two months, George could safely say his expectations about marriage were proving to be true. Having Maggie live with them was everything he'd hoped; she greeted him every morning with a smile and hug, and was almost always there whenever he needed a playmate, or someone to apply a band-aid after a long day of adventures. She made the best grilled cheese sandwiches he'd ever had. If Ted was half as happy as he was, George thought, no wonder he'd been so excited to get married.

Maggie and Ted took turns reading him bedtime stories each night, and sometimes she even sang a lullaby or two. By the time George drifted off to sleep, he was always too tired to notice the way the Man in the Yellow Hat looked at his wife before they went off to bed.

George's dreams were usually filled with colorful versions of his many adventures. Jumpy Squirrel, the Rinkens' farm, and many other fun characters ran through his mind during the night, and he could always be found smiling in the midst of sleep. What a life – running around town all day, eating great food and playing with Maggie, and then dreaming about it all over again. What could possibly be better?

His blissful routine was interrupted that Halloween, however. George had gone trick-or-treating many times before, but a new haunted house had just been remodeled down the street, and he begged Ted and Maggie to let him see it. Neither was sure that George would enjoy it, but after relentless begging, they finally gave him permission.

Just as they feared, it proved to be too much for little George. Five minutes after walking boldly into the creepy mansion, he bolted back out at top speed. His crying could be heard up and down the block as Ted carried him home.

"I'm sorry George, we should have known it would be too scary for you," he tried to console the monkey. He and Maggie felt terribly for having gone against their better judgment.

"Just keep reminding yourself that none of it was real, George," Maggie soothed.

"Tell you what, you can have as much of your Halloween candy as you want tonight," Ted offered.

George whimpered and buried his face into Ted's shoulder. He appreciated their kind words, but nothing they said could erase those scary images from his mind. He wished he could just unsee them, or better yet, go back in time and not enter the house in the first place. What made matters worse was that he felt so foolish for begging them to let him go.

"I bet you'll better once we get home, out of the cold, dark night air," Maggie added hopefully, "And I'm _sure_ you'll feel better in the morning."

It may have been warmer back at the apartment, but the chill inside George's heart lingered long after they returned. Ted and Maggie read him extra stories and gave plenty of hugs and kisses before turning off the light. He knew they were doing everything they could to make him feel better, but he couldn't shake the sense of foreboding when they shut his bedroom door behind them.

Jumpy Squirrel wasn't in his dreams that night. Ghosts, goblins and ghouls replaced his friends' familiar sunny faces. Giant spiders crawled across cobwebs, witches cackled as they soared through the night sky, and bats screeched their way out of caves in black fluttering clouds. It was a wonder George stayed asleep as long as he did. Shortly after eleven o'clock, however, his poor brain had had enough of the nightmares, and he woke up with a start.

Should he call the Man in the Yellow Hat? George didn't want to disturb _his_ sleep too. No sense in making other people suffer. Yet he desperately needed a hug and comforting words from one of his two favorite people right now, more than ever.

He decided the safest place to mull things over was under the covers. He might have been comforted there if not for the wind picking up outside, followed shortly after by heavy rain and lightning. Thunder couldn't be heard yet, but George wasn't about to wait for it. Eyes wide with horror, he threw back the covers and darted for the door. Even if the Man in the Yellow Hat chose to punish him for waking him up in the middle of the night, he'd gladly trade any punishment for this.

Thankfully, the hall nightlight was still on, and George traced its glow until he reached Ted and Maggie's bedroom door. Standing there in the hallway, safe from the sights and sounds of the storm, George hesitated. Did he really need to wake them up? He suddenly felt silly for running all the way down there. He could already imagine them chiding him for being so easily scared. Besides, he'd eventually end up alone in his room again anyway. Why delay the inevitable?

Weary from the internal struggle, George gently leaned his head against the bedroom door and sighed. He was already down here, why not just-

A strange sound suddenly reached his ears. Jerking his head up, he stared at the door. It had come from Ted and Maggie's room, he was almost certain. Alarmed, George slowly drew closer, sensitive ears ready to pick up the slightest muffled sound.

George gasped – there it was again! Having paid attention this time, he recognized it: a moan. A long, drawn-out moan. In between moans, he could just make out the sound of heavy breathing, punctuated by an occasional creaking sound. After a minute or two, the creaking sped up, and at the same time the moaning changed to a soft shout.

It was then that George recognized the voice was Maggie's. But why was she shouting Ted's name? Was Ted hurt? Or, maybe she was having a bad dream too, like the ones he'd been having earlier, and she wanted Ted to make her feel better. George nodded gravely to himself – that had to be it.

That settled things. If a grown-up like Maggie had nightmares too, what was he so worried about? Surely he could handle this own his own. With a smug, self-confident smile, he turned on his heel and trotted back to bed, pulling the covers up snugly under his chin. Let the nightmares come, he thought. They'll go away eventually.


	5. Chapter 5

As expected, George's bad dreams dissipated within a couple days, and before he knew it he was back in his usual sunny, colorful dreamscapes once again. While the haunted house was a thing of the past, he knew he'd never make the same mistake again. Funny costumes and candy were enough for him from now on.

Thanksgiving came, and George was ecstatic to enjoy the holiday as a family for the first time. Maggie had an amazing dinner planned, more elaborate and delicious than anything the Man in the Yellow Hat had ever made. Just another bonus from her joining them in the cozy little apartment.

Unfortunately, with the holidays comes cold and flu season, and not even George was immune. He found himself stuck in bed for a week, lavished with Maggie's loving attention.

He was nearing the end of his convalescence when he heard Ted return from work one afternoon. From his bedroom, George could hear Maggie finishing a load of dishes, and she sounded pleasantly surprised to find Ted home earlier than usual.

"He's been feeling a lot better today," he heard her muffled voice say.

"That's good. I knew it was only a matter of time, with someone like you taking care of him," came the low reply.

A few seconds passed, and then a breathless giggle came from the kitchen. George heard the Man in the Yellow Hat's deep voice mumble something, but he couldn't hear it clearly. Then Maggie's softer voice said something equally quiet.

George soon grew bored of trying to decipher what they were saying and laid back to take a nap. He wasn't awake when, five minutes later, Ted and Maggie poked their heads in to check on him before sneaking off down the hallway giggling.

It was a short nap, but when George awoke half an hour later, he found his stomach growling loudly. It wasn't quite time for dinner, so he'd have to ask Maggie for a snack. He crawled out of bed with a stretch and walked groggily toward the kitchen.

The apartment was empty. Ted's yellow hat hung on the peg next to the door, but other than that, there was no sign of either adult. George scratched his head. Hadn't he heard both of them talking earlier? Or was he dreaming at that point?

Maybe they were in the bathroom. He started back down the hall, but he stopped short upon seeing the bathroom door wide open. George frowned. Where could they be?

That's when he noticed Ted and Maggie's bedroom door was shut. It was usually open, except at night. They must be hiding in there. Relief washed over George as he regained his bearings and padded toward the door.

No sooner did he raise his hand to knock when he heard something familiar. He pressed an ear against the wood. Could it be…? _Yes_, he mentally affirmed. Those were the same strange sounds he'd heard a month ago on that wild, terrifying night. The same sounds that made him believe he could survive his own scary dreams.

But why were they back now? Had Maggie also decided to take a nap, and had nightmares again? George felt sad for her, but at least she was having bad dreams during daylight and not in the middle of a dark, creepy thunderstorm.

Still, something didn't seem quite right to George. The longer he stood there, the more questions sprung to his mind. How long would Maggie stay in the bedroom if she was having nightmares? Wouldn't she want to leave and get dinner ready, rather than sit in bed upset? And strangest of all, why wasn't George hearing the Man in the Yellow Hat say comforting words to her? Why would he just let her suffer in silence?

His face grew more concerned with each passing moment, but he was determined to keep listening and figure out was going on. There had to be a reason, an explanation, and he owed it to himself – and Maggie – to find out what it was. He would stand there all night if it meant solving this mystery.

The familiar sounds came and went, and still George waited. He waited for them to stop breathing as if they'd just run a marathon. Waited for them to stop whispering each other's names and a lot of other nonsense he couldn't make out. He was starting to get impatient when at last he heard a pair of feet hit the ground and slowly start walking toward the door.

George wasn't about to run away now. He backed just up enough to leave room for whoever opened the door. Whoever it was, he'd get some answers.

The doorknob turned with a click, and Ted's tall frame moved into view. George was slightly taken aback by his appearance. Shirtless and grinning a lopsided smile, disheveled hair framed his drowsy eyes, and his boxers were twisted at a funny angle. He moved awkwardly, dumbly, stumbling a little as he shuffled through the door. His eyes seemed glazed over and unseeing; George worried that Ted didn't see him standing there, so he jumped back a few more feet.

The movement took Ted by surprise. Blinking rapidly, he froze mid-stride, his senses seemingly returning in a rush. One hand gripped the doorframe for support, and in the other was a crumpled white t-shirt.

"Uh, George… I, I thought you were taking a nap," he sputtered. "Um, geez, um…" he fumbled with the t-shirt, racing to stretch it over his head. The struggle continued for several awkward seconds, first putting his head through an armhole, then turning the entire shirt inside out. It looked to George like the t-shirt was winning.

"Oh, forget it," Ted finally sighed, tossing the shirt over his shoulder back into the bedroom.

George realized that Maggie still wasn't up; he tried to peer past the Man in the Yellow Hat's hairy legs to get a glimpse of her. He saw her lying on the bed. _So she WAS having a bad dream, _he thought triumphantly! But wait, was that a… _smile_ he saw on her face? Why did she look so happy?

His observations were cut short when Ted, clearing his throat a little, gently shut the door in George's face. "Ahem, okay George, let's um… go get dinner ready,"

George had been too fixated with the mystery at hand to remember his growling stomach, but when the matter was returned to his attention, he had to agree it was a good idea.


	6. Chapter 6

Once George was full with Maggie's delicious food, he couldn't help but revisit the strange events from earlier that evening. The Man in the Yellow Hat hadn't mentioned it since, and he seemed to be avoiding eye contact with George throughout dinner. Maggie, meanwhile, seemed particularly cheerful and was smiling even more than usual, which was saying something. Whatever was going on, George simply couldn't let himself stay in the dark any longer.

He helped clear dishes from the table and then grabbed Ted by the hand rather assertively, leading him down the hall until they stood before the door again. Expressing himself with very insistent noises and pointing at the room, George made his question known well enough. He could see the Man in the Yellow Hat understood his meaning.

Ted swallowed before he began. "Well, George, you're probably wondering what exactly happened here this afternoon. Is that right?" he asked hesitantly.

George jumped up and down eagerly and clapped his hands. Finally, he was going to get answers!

"I was afraid of that," he thought he heard Ted mutter under his breath. "Um, I'm not sure how Maggie wants to handle this…"

So it WAS about Maggie! George knew it all along, his powers of observation and deduction were amazing!

Ted paused thoughtfully for a minute, his mouth drawn in a thin tense line. Then, out of nowhere, a look of brilliant enlightenment spread across his face, and the twinkle returned to his eye.

"All right, here's what happened, George. Maggie and I were having…"

George waited breathlessly for the inevitable answer: _nightmares!_

"…Banana splits!"

His chubby face fell open in an expression of total shock. Banana splits? Right before dinner? In bed? Without him? There were so many things wrong with this, he didn't even know where to begin. His mouth stayed frozen in a giant, gaping hole.

Ted chuckled. "That's right, George. They were very special banana splits. The kind only married people can have. Sorry we didn't invite you, but you understand, right?"

Was George supposed to? It was nothing like what he'd expected, but he couldn't exactly argue with it either. The Man in the Yellow Hat had never lied to him before, so George had no reason to doubt him now. If he said they were having special, married-people-only banana splits, then that must've been what happened.

He barely nodded to Ted, who chuckled again, smiling fondly down at the monkey. "How about we go make you a banana split that only _monkeys_ can have?" he suggested enthusiastically. George liked the sound of that – an exclusive dessert for him, too! Who could complain about a world where everyone had their own customized dessert dishes?


	7. Chapter 7

"Open this one next, George." Ted urged, handing George a large box wrapped in gold paper. It was difficult for the monkey to tear himself away from the brand new set of play-dough he'd just opened, but he turned his attention to the next gift.  
Golden shreds went flying everywhere as he tore the wrapping asunder in mere seconds. Scraps fell into the Christmas tree boughs like chunks of tinsel. The living room was already a total disaster – bows scattered across the couch, ribbons clinging to the lampshades, and shiny paper covering the floor so much that the carpet was barely visible. This was how George did Christmas every year. Filling the apartment with gift remnants was half the fun of opening them.

George smiled as he lifted a bright blue shovel from the box. It was a smaller version of the one Ted used to clear snow off their balcony during the winter.

"Now we can both have fun outside. You can be my little helper," said the Man in the Yellow Hat. George loved the gift, but he was having trouble removing the large brand sticker from the front. Maggie noticed him trying to peel it off and offered to help.

"Here George, let me get that for you. I can get under the sticker with my nails better," she said, stretching out her hands to take the shovel. George gladly handed it over and watched her attentively. One small hand held onto the shovel near the base of the handle, while the other delicately plucked at the edge of the sticker. George had seen her work wonders with things like this before; there wasn't a DVD case she couldn't open or the thinnest label she couldn't peel.

This time, though, George thought he noticed something different. At first, he couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. He cocked his head slightly to the left, though he wasn't entirely sure why. What was it he was trying to see better? After a few moments, Maggie moved the shovel a little in her lap, and that's when George thought he figured it out.

Was it his imagination, or was her stomach bigger than before? His eyes focused on the slight bulge beneath her red fleece sweater. She seemed to be taking extra care not to bump the shovel against it.

George frowned slightly. Had Maggie been eating too many special banana splits lately? He looked over at the Man in the Yellow Hat. _His_ stomach was as flat as ever under his plaid pajamas. If they only ate banana splits together, why would Maggie be getting fat and not him? Just when the banana split issue seemed closed and settled, fresh questions flooded his mind, and he found himself experiencing the same confusion all over again.

"There you go, now you're all set to tackle that snow," Maggie interrupted his thoughts with a proud smile, handing the shovel back. "I'm glad you can help Ted this winter, George, since I won't be able to."

Between his pre-existing confusion and the brilliant shiny shovel now facing him, Maggie's last words didn't really register with him. He half noticed Ted shift closer to her on the couch, one arm cradling her shoulders while the other affectionately rubbed her swollen stomach, both of them smiling warmly to each other. The Man in the Yellow Hat didn't seem to mind that his wife was expanding; in fact, he seemed rather pleased.

Whatever was happening, George vaguely thought, he really wasn't interested, especially when there were dozens of colorful new toys and games that demanded his immediate attention. Let Ted and Maggie get fat together. As long as they were happy, so was he.


	8. Chapter 8

By the time George's birthday was approaching in March, he'd had several opportunities to use his new shovel. It took them just half the time to finish shoveling compared to Ted working alone, and after each session they'd sit down to cups of hot chocolate with marshmallows floating on top. This was how Maggie made sure to reward them for their cold weather efforts.

George couldn't help but notice at each of these hot chocolate sessions that Maggie's stomach seemed to have grown even more. He tried not to stare at her belly, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to pretend it wasn't there. Meanwhile, the Man in the Yellow Hat was still his usual trim self, without the slightest hint of any extra weight around his middle.

This was all strange enough, not to mention the fact that George would sometimes see him cradling and kissing Maggie's stomach. Curious as he was, he opted not to inquire about this bizarre behavior. He'd decided that life was simpler when he picked his battles and let some things remain a mystery. Besides, Ted and Maggie certainly both seemed happy, maybe even happier than he'd ever seen them. Why run the risk of spoiling things by prying into what wasn't his business?

It was an unprecedented approach for him, but something about this situation just seemed… different than anything before. Whatever it was, it was enough to actually instill some patience and trust in the little monkey.

"Happy birthday, George!" Ted and Maggie cheered as they set his birthday cake on the kitchen table. A handful of candles burned brightly around the cake's perimeter, dancing as they enticed George to extinguish them with a magical wish.

"Make a wish! But don't tell us what it is," Maggie advised, hands resting on her round middle. It was about the size of a football now, and she'd had to buy new clothes last week. George had accompanied her to the store where several other large-bellied women were shopping, some with young children. Without much serious thought, he'd casually wondered to himself if large bellies and children somehow went together. He initially dismissed it, but now…

Suddenly, George felt a spark of inspiration. Leaning forward eagerly, he blew out every last candle with the same sweeping breath. Ted and Maggie praised him as they removed the smoking candles and began cutting the cake.

"We made your favorite, chocolate and vanilla marble with sprinkles on the frosting," Maggie stated.

"That's right. And when we're finished, it'll be time for presents!" added the Man in the Yellow Hat, gesturing toward a pile of glossy gifts. George noticed one in particular stood out from the rest; it was wrapped in baby-themed paper, a light blue background covered in cartoon strollers, pacifiers, and teddy bears_. I'm not a baby_, George mused with a hint of disdain. _Why would they buy me a baby gift? Don't they know I'm too old for that sort of thing?_

He enjoyed the cake well enough, and the presents were exactly what he wanted, but that baby gift still remained. He'd been watching it out of the corner of his eye, noticing how Ted and Maggie kept setting it aside as they offered other gifts to him. Now he saw them exchange smiles before finally drawing it closer.

"George, we saved this present for last because it's the most special," Ted began. "I know it looks funny with this wrapping paper. But I promise it's not a baby toy."

_That_ was a relief! George allowed himself to feel excited now.

The Man in the Yellow Hat seemed to be gathering his thoughts as he stared at the gift. Maggie smiled lightly and moved closer, placing a reassuring hand on his back.

"Go ahead and open it," he pronounced after a moment.  
The anticipation had George tearing through the paper even faster than normal. How clever of them, disguising the best present in funny wrapping paper, just to get his goat. He chittered merrily to himself as the last shred flew off, revealing-

A picture frame? _This_ was a severe disappointment. One that George wasn't sure he could forgive, not after all the intrigue surrounding it. Just what did Ted and Maggie think they were doing? This wasn't April Fool's day!

Ted stifled a laugh at George's incredulous expression. "I know it's not a toy, but look at what it says on the bottom," he urged softly.

In his rush to open the gift, and his extreme heartbreak after opening it, George had failed to notice the words carved into the frame. They said simply, "I love my brother."

Ted seemed ready this time to diffuse the frustration before it escalated. "You're probably wondering why we gave you that, since you don't have a brother, right?" he asked encouragingly. George looked up, relieved that his thoughts were being correctly guessed. He nodded slowly.

"Well, George, that's going to be our biggest gift to you: a baby brother!"

George's eyes widened in disbelief. He stared at Ted's face, then Maggie's, then Ted's again, searching for any sign of mischief or joking. He found none. What he did find were two pairs of incredibly loving, sincere eyes looking squarely at him.

"We've kept this a secret maybe a little too long," Maggie said sheepishly. "But we want you to know everything. Here, let's sit on the couch and we can share more with you," she invited, Ted scooping him up and carrying him into the living room.


	9. Chapter 9

Ted sat George down on the middle sofa cushion and took a seat next to him while they waited for Maggie to retrieve a book. At last she returned and lowered herself into the other seat next to George. He was now sandwiched between the two of them, hands clasped before him in excitement. His feet wiggled back and forth as he bounced them off the edge of the cushion.

"Here's a book that might help explain things a little better," Maggie displayed the front cover for him to see. The title was _What it Means to be a Big Brother_.

She opened to the first page and began reading as George followed along. "Maybe you don't know where babies come from. Well, the truth is, babies are a very special gift that married people sometimes receive from heaven. They just sort of happen when they're meant to."

George took in this information silently. He had occasionally wondered where babies came from, and in all honesty, this explanation wasn't too far from what he'd deduced. Not only was it nice to know he hadn't been terribly mistaken, it made the whole situation a lot less intimidating and unfamiliar.

"When a baby is about to come, it grows inside the mother's belly for nine months," Maggie continued, pausing to look at George as she placed her hand on her own large belly. She seemed to be waiting for him to realize the connection. It didn't take long for him to understand, and his eyes moved between her face and stomach in awe every few seconds. The more he stared, the more she smiled. How great it felt to be finally be able to stare without feeling rude!

After another minute, she returned to the book. "You'll notice your mother getting bigger and bigger. You may also notice your father helping out more around the house."

Ted shifted slightly and spoke. "Have you noticed that, George? I've been helping Maggie with chores because she gets tired easily while she's pregnant." George nodded slowly; now that he thought about it, he had noticed the Man in the Yellow Hat doing things he didn't normally do. He now felt rather ashamed for thinking it was because Maggie was getting too fat and lazy to do them.

"We may not be able to see the baby before it's born, but we can feel it," Maggie resumed. She looked down at George and asked gently, "Would you like to feel your baby brother move, George?"

George froze. He swallowed, a little afraid of what it might feel like. But he trusted Maggie; if she thought it was a good idea, it couldn't be that bad. He glanced up over his shoulder at Ted with questioning eyes. There was nothing but loving encouragement in Ted's expression, so with that, George turned and placed one little hand on Maggie's enlarged stomach.

"We may have to wait a minute to feel-" Maggie began, stopping short when a kick moved against George's hand. It was hard to tell who was more surprised, she or George. His face exploded in joy at the sensation, and he quickly placed his other hand alongside the first. It was an incredible feeling, and George couldn't believe he was being allowed to feel it.

"Isn't it amazing?" Ted asked him, moving his own hand to rest near George's. "We like to talk to him too. You can say hello if you want,"

George grinned at this and leaned in closer to the mound beneath Maggie's shirt. He chattered some monkey talk, which soon had everyone laughing.

"I think he likes you already," Ted declared, hugging George tightly. "You'll get to meet him in a couple months."

"That's right," Maggie returned once more to the book. "When the baby comes, things will be a lot different at home. He'll cry and sleep a lot, so we all need to be patient and show how much we love him." She smiled down at George. "You love him already, don't you?"

He nodded enthusiastically. How could he not? The illustrations in the book showed a tiny, adorable little human. George couldn't imagine not loving someone like that.

"We knew you would. Sorry for not telling you sooner George, but we didn't want it to feel like an eternity until the baby came. We wanted the wait to be short." Ted explained to the contented monkey, who had sunken further into the cushion while his hands remained on Maggie's belly.

"I'd say he's happy with everything now," Maggie said with a grin. She went on to read all about the special role and responsibilities a big brother has, and George listened with utmost attentiveness. Sitting there between his two favorite people, with a third favorite person squirming just under his touch, he was sure life could only get better, and this new role would fit him perfectly.


	10. Chapter 10

Now that George understood everything that was going on, he was practically bursting with excitement. He loved going on shopping trips to pick out a stroller, car seat, and high chair, and watched in fascination as the Man in the Yellow Hat constructed the crib one afternoon. The apartment was soon filled with all assortment of baby items, large and small. To George's delight, the only available space for the crib was in his bedroom, and he organized all his toys to make way for the new installment. At night, he would gaze at its striped sides in the pale moonlight, imagining a cute little baby sleeping inside.

Maggie continued to grow larger with each passing week, her stomach now nearly the size of a basketball. She was moving around slower than before, waddling from room to room, and Ted sometimes had to help her stand up from the couch. It was interesting to watch them together, George thought. He could tell they loved each other and the baby more than words could express.

One night in May, George awoke to the sound of Maggie's urgent voice directing Ted as he stumbled around their bedroom. A few minutes later, Ted entered George's room and lifted him over the shoulder that wasn't carrying a large duffel bag. They'd raced to the hospital, where George was told to sit in the waiting room while Ted and Maggie disappeared behind a pair of double doors.

Five hours later, George felt himself being rocked gently awake from his curled sleeping position. A friendly nurse with golden curly hair smiled down at him. "I was told to bring you back to meet someone," she said, waiting for him to yawn and stretch before taking his hand. "I'll walk you down there. I understand you're a big brother today."

George's face lit up at the sound of that and he skipped a few steps, squealing up at the nurse with a big grin.  
"You should be very proud. I can tell you'll do a good job looking after him."

Having twisted and turned down several white tiled hallways, at last they stopped in front of a plain wood door. The nurse opened it slowly and the two walked in to a cozy little room.  
George's eyes took in one thing at a time. Ted sat in an armchair next to a bed, and in that bed was Maggie. Her face looked tired but extremely happy. His eyes finally came to rest on what she was holding in her arms – a small bundle whose breathing ever so softly raised and lowered the sheet it was wrapped in.

Upon seeing George, Ted rose from his chair and met the monkey at the door. He picked him up and carried him over to get a better view of their newest family member.  
"George, I want you to meet your new brother, Troy." George stared down in complete awe. There in Maggie's arms was a miniature version of Ted, dark hair barely making itself visible on his head. Troy's eyes were closed and his golf ball-sized hands were clenched shut as he slept peacefully, the faintest smile lifting his lips.

"He's asleep now, but you can talk to him later," Ted whispered.  
Just then, Troy stirred, and a tiny hole opened for a yawn. Maggie studied his face a moment. "Actually, I think he's awake now. Would you like to watch him eat, George?"

George couldn't see why not. He'd seen babies drink from bottles before. What was so special-  
He wasn't expecting Maggie to unsnap an opening in the front of her nightgown and put little Troy up against her skin. As he watched the scene unfold, George had the distinct feeling that what he'd seen before didn't compare with this. The two of them seemed so connected, so happy and natural together, and he was glad to see it.

He and Ted sat back down in the chair while Maggie finished feeding Troy, who proceeded to fall back asleep immediately afterward. All four of them eventually dozed off within ten minutes of each other, as happy as they were exhausted.


	11. Chapter 11

It took a while, but George's family gradually found their groove and routine, and George even found several ways to help take care of Troy. He was surprisingly good at changing diapers, and he could almost always manage to make the baby laugh with his funny faces and noises. It was hard to tell what his favorite part of being a big brother was, but if he had to guess, he'd say it was feeling needed and helpful. Ted and Maggie made sure to thank him for all his help at the end of every day.

Maggie's stomach returned to normal after a few months, and she joined George in chasing little Troy around the apartment all day. The three of them took naps together and George loved taking walks alongside Troy in his stroller. When Ted returned from work each night, he spent time reading baby books to him and tickling him on the bed. Suffice it to say there was never a shortage of fun with a new baby in the house.

George knew Troy would someday grow much larger than himself, and that he wouldn't feel so much like a "little" brother anymore. George was okay with that, as long as he got to enjoy the baby while he was still small. He trusted Ted and Maggie would raise a kind, considerate young man who appreciated George as much as they did.

George was having trouble sleeping one night and walked quietly across to Troy's crib. Sleeping soundly in the still night, George gazed wistfully at the infant, who had already grown considerably since coming home six months ago. George realized Troy's development was a lot like Ted and Maggie's marriage, and their family in general. So many things, wonderful things, came along because of their relationship – far more than he could have ever anticipated. When Ted announced two years ago that he was marrying Maggie, George believed it would be special, but he never imagined to this degree. All his expectations had been completely surpassed.

Little Troy was walking and running around in no time, and George loved having a playmate who could keep up with him, even if they were usually confined to the apartment. George didn't mind the tight quarters they all kept, but apparently Ted and Maggie were starting to. He didn't realize this until the day after Troy's first birthday, when they asked George to join them for a brief family meeting.

Ted balanced Troy on one leg as he began. "Okay George, I've got some pictures here in front of me, and I'd like to ask your opinion on them."  
George looked down at the small pile of pictures on the table. They looked like pictures of houses, some bigger than others.  
"Can you tell me which one you like the best?" the Man in the Yellow Hat invited, holding them up in front of George's face.

There was a green one with a nice lawn, a white one with a swimming pool, a blue one with lots of trees… George deliberated a few minutes and finally chose the blue one. He pointed at it with a flourish, clearly proud of his choice.

"Great! You know what? We like that one too," Ted replied. "Actually, we liked all of them, but we wanted you to make the final decision for us."  
George blinked, confused again. What was so important about picking which picture he liked the best? They were just pictures.  
"We needed your help to decide where we should live next," Maggie said carefully, having seen the telltale confusion creeping into his eyes.

Those same eyes widened in typical fashion upon hearing these words. A new house? How much more exciting could it get? New places to explore, new friends to meet in the neighborhood, new… everything!  
But wait, he thought, why were they moving? Was there something wrong with the cozy apartment they'd made so many memories in? He found himself strangely torn between the novelty of a new house and the emotional pull of the apartment.

He needed to understand _why_ this was happening if he was going to agree to it wholeheartedly. All he needed was a simple, solid explanation, and he'd support the plan without hesitation.  
Ted saw him looking around the apartment with curious eyes and interpreted the question behind them. "I know you love this apartment, and so do we. But you see, George…"

Ted turned to face Maggie, who slid her chair further back from the table. She pulled the fabric of her shirt taut against her tummy, which was starting to swell once again.  
George squealed in delight, clapping his hands furiously as he bounded over to give them each a hug.


End file.
